A Tale of Three Men
by Mae-Govannen
Summary: A girl is found sleeping in the woods near Chorrol, and the Altmer who finds her triggers the start of a series of romances that changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

A light breeze rustled through the thick green grass dominating The Great Forest region of Cyrodiil. The late afternoon sky was just beginning to be tinged with deep orange rays of a sunset. Everything seemed calm, and nothing appeared out of place; except for the girl laying in the middle of that soft green grass, fast asleep.

How did she end up there? Where did she come from?

All of these questions ran through his head as Levaden stared quietly down at the slumbering girl. The grass drew long shadows across her body as the sky began to darken, but he could still make out the details of her clothes. They were unusual, made of material and fashioned in a way he had never seen before. Levaden brushed a stray strand of golden hair away from his cheek and stepped closer, unsure of himself.

The girl did not stir, and so Levaden quietly knelt down beside her. He plucked one leather glove off and lay two slender fingers against her neck, surprised at how warm and soft her skin was. Her heartbeat fluttered strong beneath his touch, and so he withdrew his hand and looked around him. There was nothing in the immediate surrounding to lend any clues as to why the girl was laying in the grass.

With a sigh, Levadan knelt back down and gently patted her pale face. The wind played with several strands of her dark red hair, but other than that she did not stir. The elf shook her shoulders a little bit and called out softly.

"Hey."

Her eyes fluttered open, and the girl looked up at the sky. She breathed in deeply and then looked around, her view disorienting. She began to sit up, and reached out, unsure of where she was or what she was doing. She felt the softness of grass beneath her, and the air was so crisp it was almost intoxicating. The wind rustled all around her, and the sweet scent of bergamot flowers drifted from nearby.

"It's okay," a low male voice spoke, and the girl turned her attention to the figure kneeling next to her.

"Where am I?"

"You're a stone's throw from Chorrol. That's where I was headed when I saw you laying in the grass."

"Ch...Chorrol?" The girl repeated, rubbing at her eyes.

"Yeah..."

The cloaked man stood up and looked around.

"Do you know where that is? Do you know your name?"

He turned his gaze back towards her.

"Uh.. Um.. Well I know my name is Aisha... but Chorrol... it sounds familiar..."

"Do you know Cyrodiil?"

That was it. She knew exactly why Chorrol sounded familiar to her. She looked around the area in shock, and then back up at the man. He knelt down again, and Aisha was able to make out most of his features in the dying light. He wore what appeared to be a worn set of leather armor, but also sported a long dark cloak with a hood. The hood had been drawn up around his face, and masked his facial features in shadow, save for his stunning auburn eyes. They peered curiously back at her.

"Cyrodiil." Aisha repeated, and the man nodded. "I know where that is."

"Good. Come then, I'll help you up. We shouldn't be out here much longer, it's almost nightfall."

The man reached out his gloved hands, and Aisha gratefully accepted. She was beginning to realize how sore she felt and wondered vaguely if she had any bruises. However, none of that really stuck, for she was still in total shock as to what in the world was going on. The man adjusted the dark black pack slung over his shoulders, and they began their walk.

I can't be... be in Cyrodiil... her thoughts raced, as she followed the hooded man towards what she knew would be Chorrol. They quickly made their way through grass that was speckled with trees rich with deep green leaves.

This must be a joke.

But as they drew closer to the city gates, a shiver of anticipation ran up her spine. It all felt so very real to her. The wind. The dirt beneath her sneakers.

Suddenly Aisha was extremely conscious of the fact that she was out of place. She wore nothing more than a dark grey pair of sweats and a raggedy white t-shirt and sneakers. Not appropriate attire for a place like this.

"So," the male's voice drifted over to her. It was a pleasant sound, deep in tone but warm. "You said your name is Aisha."

"Yes."

Aisha responded, brushing her hair away from her face. The wind was starting to pick up a bit.

"I am Levaden."

"Lev...a...den," Aisha repeated, making sure she got the pronunciation right.

"Yes, perfect. So, you don't remember anything, do you?"

"No, I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you more."

"That's alright," Levaden replied softly, and she could see he was smiling. "No need to apologize, we'll figure it out."

Chorrol was just as beautiful as she had seen in the game. But before was on a television screen, and she controlled a single player. It was almost too much for her to handle, and as they drew closer to the gates the sight of the city took her breath away. Within the city, she could see the vast towers of the temple looming in the distance, and she remembered every detail of the place like she really had been there before.

I guess I have, just not physically. Until now. You've really lost your mind!

"If it's not too much trouble, I have to go this way."

Levaden pointed to somewhere beyond the trees to their right.

"To the Priory. Did you want to come? Or I can take you to the Inn first."

"Oh, no, please. You have somewhere to be. I'll come along if it's not much trouble."

"Not at all," Levadan replied smoothly, "I just have to deliver something and then we should be free to go."

Aisha nodded, her lips burning. Who she was travelling with dawned on her like a big violent wave of realization. But she kept her mouth shut, and they walked for a little while longer until the priory came into view. She always liked Chorrol, and even in the darkness the Priory was bright and welcoming.

Light spilled through the windows and down onto the cobblestone road. Aisha knew who resided inside that Levaden needed to speak with. Levaden reached the doors first, and he held it open for the her.

Aisha stepped inside, and the interior was exactly as she remembered, just infinitely more detailed. The wood and stonework washed over her eyes, and it was a comforting sight.

"Hello?" A voice called out, and a different monk edged into view at the top of the staircase. "Can I help you?"

"Uh yes," Levaden replied, pushing back his black hood.

It was there that Aisha saw his face for the first time. His skin was a stunning shade of gold that seemed to glimmer in the candlelight. He was an Altmer, that much she knew by his skin tone and the pointed elven ears to match.

His long gold hair spilled out from the hood and had been tied back with a string. The elf had a well-defined nose and high cheekbones that made him look incredibly handsome and alluring. However, she had only his profile.

Levaden coughed and looked down at the ground before glancing over at Aisha. There was a flash of scarred skin, and then it was gone again.

"I have an urgent matter to discuss with Jauffre."

"Jauffre? What is the matter about?"

"Well I'm afraid that's between the two of us, and it's very urgent."

The monk considered saying more, but then decided against it. He stared curiously at Aisha, and the girl felt her cheek's grow warm. She knew she must look like a freak.

"Jauffre should be at his study, just up the stairs and to the right."

Levaden nodded his head in thanks, and then began to climb the stairs.

Aisha glanced around, and, after spotting a bench, she made her way over to it.

"I'll just wait here," Aisha told Levaden, when he looked back down at her.

This time she could definitely see that the entire right side of his face. Part of his neck and cheek was heavily scarred. Levaden nodded once more, and then disappeared around the corner once her reached the top.

Aisha was growing restless. After what felt like forever, the sound of footsteps grew closer. She peered up at the top of the stairs as she stifled a yawn. Levaden stood there, as well as the monk, Jauffre, in his plain brown robes. Their conversation trickled down within earshot.

"Please find Martin and bring him back safe."

"I will do my best," Levaden replied quietly, and after a wordless goodbye he walked back down the stairs and reached Aisha.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's nothing," Aisha replied, waving her hand as she stood up. "It's not like I have anywhere to be."

"True," Levaden replied, chuckling.

Feeling her gaze, he pulled his hood back up with a nervous smile.

"Shall we?"

Aisha nodded, and together they stepped back out onto the street. It was a beautiful, rain-less night in Cyrodiil. The nightcrawlers were just beginning their song, and several fireflies hovered around them as they walked.

The pair travelled back down the way to Chorrol's gates and headed through, returning the guard's wordless nods and ignoring their stares as they passed. Eager to be away from so many eyes, Levaden ushered Aisha into The Oak and Crosier. It was one of the finer Inns in Chorrol, and Aisha was grateful that things hadn't picked up yet inside the usually crowded hall.

A few patrons milled about, but it was otherwise empty save for Talasma. A female Khajiit stood behind the bar, idly wiping a mug. It was the first time Aisha had seen a Khajiit in person, and she was amazed. When Talasma spotted them, she stared at Aisha just as much.

"Welcome to the Oak and Crosier. This one is Talasma, your hostess. Our rooms and food are at your disposal..." Her voice rang with curiosity.

"I need two rooms for the night."

"I only have one room for the night, but it has two single beds."

Levaden gazed down at Aisha, and the girl nodded.

"That works."

Aisha stood off to the side while Levaden worked out the details. He produced a small pouch of gold and counted out the appropriate amount on the well-maintained bar table. Aisha knew this was the more up-scale Inn, and was appreciative that Levaden had brought her here, knowing there was a less reputable Inn down the street. So far, this man had done nothing but probably save her life by rescuing her stupidly sleeping ass from the middle of the woods, and then treated her to the fancier Inn.

"Aisha?"

Levaden's voice broke her thoughts once again. She looked up and noticed he was standing near the staircase leading up to the rooms.

"Coming," she replied quickly, and she quickly caught up to him as they ascended the stairs.

Once they were both in their room, Levaden began to unload his stuff. He let his pack slip off his shoulders and fall to the floor with a dull thud. Aisha walked over to the little table in the center of the room and sat down on one of the wooden chairs. She crossed her hands together and was content to just sit there while the Altmer got himself situated.

Levaden pulled both of his gloves off and then made quick work of his cloak with long slender fingers. Beneath his cloak and situated at his waist was a long leather clad sword. He quickly undid the buckle of the leather strap and placed the sword down on the table. Levaden was much taller than Aisha, and his frame dwarfed her as she sat at the table. He then began to remove his armor, starting with his arm and chest pieces first. Removing those items revealed a thin tan tunic smudged with various sweat spots.

Not wishing to make him uncomfortable, Aisha averted her gaze and analyzed the grains of wood on the table while he removed the rest of the leather. Once he was finished, Levaden sat down at the table with a sigh. He was silent for a moment, and smoothed down the front of his dark grey breeches with a little cough.

"How are you feeling?" He ventured, and Aisha smiled at him.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you. Thank you everything, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found me."

"It's nothing..." Levaden started, and then returned the smile. "You're here, you're not hurt. That's all that matters."

Aisha nodded, and for a little while they were silent.

"You know," Levaden began, his eyes inspecting her features. She had bright green eyes that shone even in the dim candlelight, and she was pretty to match. "I feel like I've known you from somewhere."

"Oh?" Aisha inquired, looking up at him, and Levaden nodded.

"Yeah, I just can't place it."

"Perhaps you'll figure it out."

Levaden rubbed his chin thoughtfully, inspecting her clothes. An idea came to him.

"I guess you'd prefer not to be oogled at any longer."

Aisha chuckled, looking down at her graphic tea. The playstation symbol was like a bright, ugly beacon on her chest. It was pretty embarrassing. "It would be very nice."

"I'll go down and see what I can't find at this time of the night, and I'll grab some dinner on my way back. You must be hungry."

"I am a wee bit hungry," Aisha admitted, smiling, and she nodded. "I appreciate it."

Levaden waved off her thanks, and he pulled himself up from the chair and tucked it back into place.

"I'll be back."

"Okay."

Aisha sighed and relaxed back in her chair. The room was simply furnished, but nice and clean. Two beds dominated the room, with a small dresser separating the two. A rather luxurious burgundy rug lay sprawled out on the floor, and a moderately sized bookshelf caught her attention from across the room.

There were a few books, and so to pass the time, Aisha plucked one from the crowd and perused through it. She absently twirled a strand of hair around her finger and flipped through the pages, but slowly felt her mind go numb. She stopped, and then quickly pinched her arm. It hurt.

How is this not an elaborate and beautiful dream? Her thoughts screamed at her, and Aisha looked around the room once more. If I'm not the Heroine to be then just what the hell am I even doing here?

The door opening startled Aisha, and she jumped in her chair. Levaden hadn't noticed; he had a brown parcel in his hands.

"Here," he called out, and Aisha took the package from him.

"I hope they're to your liking."

"Thank you... I'll find some way to repay-"

"Oh please," Levaden shot her down. "I got a good deal. No need to pay me back."

Embarrassed and humbled, Aisha nodded and bowed her head, holding the package to her chest for a moment. Levaden removed his cloak and slung it over the back of his chair. He looked tired.

Aisha placed the package down on the table and pulled the twine, revealing the clothes folded neatly inside.

"I ordered dinner, it should arrive soon."

Aisha nodded, and picked up the first item. It was a thick, yet soft dark blue tunic. It was simple. The only details were the small embroidered stitching around the neckline and two leather strings crisscrossed across the small slit at the chest. But Aisha loved it nonetheless.

"I made an assumption that you don't wear dresses. It's better for travelling anyways. I hope it's alright."

"It's lovely," Aisha responded, her throat constricting tightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Is something wrong?" Levaden inquired, hearing a change in her tone.

"N-no... not really..."

"What is it?" Levaden persisted softly, and he sat down at the table beside her.

Aisha stared down at the tunic in her hands and said nothing for a moment.

"I just feel... a little... overwhelmed. I don't know where...where I came from, how I ended up here, and you've been so helpful."

"You've been through a lot," Levaden replied soothingly, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. The material of her shirt was incredibly soft.

"Once you've had a hot meal and a good night's sleep maybe you'll feel better."

"Yeah," Aisha nodded, smiling a little. "Did I tell you how grateful I am you found me?"

"You might have mentioned it," Levaden replied with a laugh, and they both smiled at each other.

Aisha picked up the other items; a pair of dark brown pants and soft leather boots. A knock at the door interrupted the silence. Levaden answered the door and was greeted with two steaming bowls of stew and a big plate of bread.

"Enjoy," the servant girl mumbled, and then she left.

"It smells delicious," Aisha commented, blowing softly on a spoonful of potatoes and carrots. Levaden was already tucking into his second spoonful, and he nodded enthusiastically. Together they ate the stew in comfortable silence.

"I'm stuffed."

Aisha stifled a yawn, feeling her eyelids feeling heavy.

"Me... too," Levaden yawns, feeling the same as she did. "I'm also ready to sleep."

"Did you travel all day?"

Aisha leans back in her chair with a small sigh. She watched Levaden as he absently scratched his chin, his eyes half shut. She had to admit to herself he was rather attractive, and she was a little nervous being alone in a bedroom with him.

"Yeah, since the crack of dawn."

"Then you must be exhausted."

"Pretty tired, not too bad. But I think I will retire."

Levaden stood up and stretched.

"Oh of course, I will too."

"Goodnight," Levaden smiled, and their eyes met briefly.

"Sleep well."

The elf nodded and shuffled over to the nearest bed. He pulled the covered back and sank down on the mattress with a content sigh. He lay with his back to her and fell fast asleep.

For a while Aisha sat in her chair, idly thumbing the stitches on her tunic as she thought about all that had happened. One thing she knew for sure: she wasn't the Hero to be. That title was claimed by the Elf sleeping in the bed next to hers. She wasn't sure of much else.

So, instead of overthinking things until her eyes popped out, she resigned herself to the unoccupied bed. She found it easy to fall asleep despite unanswered questions swirling in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Levaden was the first to stir. He groaned and rolled onto his back, rubbing at his eyes. Then he opened them and was greeted with the wooden ceiling of the Inn. He craned his neck and looked over at the bed where Aisha lay still fast asleep.

She lay on her stomach facing him, her red hair spilling around her face, and one pale arm hung down the side of the bed. The elf admitted silently that she was even beautiful when she slept, despite the soft snores and messy hair.

Feeling suddenly flustered by his thoughts, Levaden tossed the covers back, swung his body around and placed his feet down on the cold floor. He rubbed the back of his neck and tugged lazily at the string holding his hair together. Usually he let his hair down before going to bed, but he had been so tired last night and forgot. Now it was a tangled mess.

Temporarily giving up, Levaden left the room to go and relieve himself, and when he returned Aisha had woken up.

"Did I wake you?" He asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Maybe," Aisha replied softly, yawning. "I'm a light sleeper."

Aisha yawned again as she sat up in her bed. She stretched her arms above her head for a moment, and then rubbed at her eyes, clearing the sleep. Once she was more alert, Aisha got up and wandered over to the table where Levaden resided.

He tugged at his hair with a frustrated sigh. The string hadn't managed to come loose and was instead tangled into a knot with a part of his hair. Aisha noticed his dilemma.

"Do you have a brush?" Aisha inquired, and Levaden nodded.

"Yeah I do, I'm just being lazy."

"Let me help," Aisha offered, standing up.

"Y-you don't have to," the elf stammered, glancing up at her, "I can manage."

"Please, it's the very least I can do."

Levaden was like putty in her hands, especially with the girl's enticing green orbs fixed intensely on him. He nodded and directed Aisha to his pack.

"It should be in the larger part... right there."

Aisha recovered the small wooden brush, and then she quietly stood behind Levaden. She gathered a handful of his soft golden hair, and then gently brushed at the tangled parts, making sure not to pull too hard. Once the string was free, she placed it down on the table and continued brushing.

Levaden did not protest. Aisa brushed her fingers through his hair while she worked, and the soft massages on his scalp felt like magic. He closed his eyes in content and did not stir until Aisha had finished brushing out every tangle and had tied it neatly in a ponytail. He was touched by the gentleness in her gesture.

"Thank you," he spoke softly, and Aisha smiled down at him.

Levaden excused himself so he could go order some food for breakfast, and when he returned Aisha had changed into her new clothes and was finishing the end of her long braid.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Levaden joined her at the table, and Aisha nodded her thanks when he handed her a warm bread roll.

"Ask me anything."

"I don't know if it's a sensitive topic... but I've been curious to know how you got those scars."

"Oh."

Levaden's simple reply made Aisha immediately regret her question.

"I'm sorry, it's really none of my business."

"It's okay, I don't tell many people, that's all."

Levaden sighed, and he placed his fork down. For a moment he simply stared at nothing, thinking of what to say. The images of what had happened flashed in his mind. Even eighteen years later it was still painful to think about. Aisha was silent as she waited for him to speak. She internally berated herself for being so damn nosy.

"My father wasn't a very nice person," he began slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Harsh is an understatement, but he was the political type so people were always making excuses for him. He was extremely critical of my siblings and I. Altmer are a generally proud and snobby race. It's normal to hold their offspring to ridiculous expectations."

Aisha took his silence as an opportunity to respond.

"That's not a healthy environment for anyone, let alone children."

"No. No, it's not. Nothing I did was good enough. My older brother was his pride and joy, and nobody else came even close to him. To my father, he only had one child, not four."

The memory was fresh as day in his mind, but Levaden continues despite the fact his chest contracted painfully when he breathed.

"One afternoon in particular, I had been drilled with sword practice all day, and I was at my limit. My father didn't think that was good enough. I guess he wanted to make a general or a commander out of me someday. I was always doing gritty, grueling work while my brother was the scholar."

"What of your other siblings?"

"They were both girls, twin sisters. My mother dealt with them. She wasn't the warmest of women either, but she was a ray of sunshine compared to her husband."

"Well, that day, he was especially angry. He kept smacking me with that stupid cane of his. The sparring ring was surrounded by these pillars, and alongside were these shallow basins that held fires if you wanted to spar at night."

Aisha's eyes widened, wishing she could take it all back. But the floodgates had been opened for the Altmer. He hadn't told anybody this story, not in such graphic detail anyways.

"I pissed him off. I don't even know what I said now... it was so long ago. He... he grabbed me by the back of my neck and threw me to the ground." Levaden bowed his head, his voice low.

"He beat me really bad, and that wasn't enough. He took it all out on me. Before I knew it, I was on my knees and he had pressed my face against the hot embers of one of the basins. I was lucky the flames were barely lit."

"Oh Levaden," Aisha whispered, and she covered her mouth in shock.

"My brother wasn't quite as heartless... yet. He heard my screams and pulled our father off of me before he killed me outright."

Levaden had finished his story, and he stared silently down at his hands. Aisha couldn't believe what she had just heard. It was unfathomable. It was beyond horrific.

"I'm sorry I asked you to retell that."

"It's alright," Levaden shrugged, and he seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts. "I'm just glad I didn't frighten you when we first met."

Aisha frowned, utterly confused.

"Frighten me? Why would you do that?"

"Most people, especially women... find me repulsive."

"That's ridiculous," Aisha replied passionately, and Levaden looked up at her in surprise.

"You are kind, you are caring, and you are handsome. I have known you for less than a day and I can say those things with a fairly good degree of certainty."

"I... thank you," Levaden whispered, and he coughed nervously.

Aisha smiled warmly at him, and they continued their breakfast, speaking lightly about other things.

After they had finished eating, Levaden began to put his armor back on, and while he did he spoke to Aisha about his future plans.

"I have to go to Kvatch," he explained, and Aisha nodded knowingly. "There's a man there, his name is Brother Martin. I'm supposed to get him to come back to the Priory with me."

Levaden finished putting on the last of his armor and began slipping on his boots.

"Do you want to come with me? I don't know what sort of life you lead, but I think I'd really enjoy your company."

Aisha couldn't suppress a smile. She was really starting to like the elf. His caring nature was contagious, and she wanted to get to know him better. She really didn't have any other choice because without him she'd really be at a loss for what to do.

 _Plus, I'd be a fool not to follow the future hero of Kavatch. It's my chance to see some amazing things._

"I'd love to go with you. I really don't have a clue what I did before landing myself in the middle of the woods. Until then I guess you're stuck with me."

Her reply was cheerful, and it brought a smile to his face.

"Then that's settled. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I can be," Aisha replied, and the pair headed out into the main hall of the Inn.

* * *

This morning was a bit busier. There were more people milling about than the night before, and most of the patrons were just beginning to tuck into their breakfast. As they reached the entrance and stepped outside they were greeted with the soft rays of a beautiful sunrise, and Aisha was glad for the good travelling weather.

"I haven't had a chance to get my hands on any horses. I don't have enough gold for one yet, but hopefully I can purchase one soon so we don't have to walk so much."

"Sounds like a good plan."

They walked down the cobblestone road towards the gate leading out from Chorrol. A few people went about their business as well, and she was able to peek at the unmistakably dark skin and pointed ears of a dark elf. She also got a glimpse of a rather intimidating looking Orc that brushed past them as they were leaving the city. Aisha struggled to accept it was real, but there was no mistaking the soft wind on her face and the calm presence of the Elf walking beside her.

Once the pair were back out into the open plains of Cyrodiil Aisha took in a deep breath of the crisp morning air and smiled at the beautiful landscape around her.

"It truly is a stunning country," Aisha commented, her eyes drinking in every sight before her.

"I love Cyrodiil, I've traveled all over this land."

"I'm sure you have some pretty good stories," Aisha responded, smiling when Levaden nodded in response.

This morning he had left his hood down, and she was able to see his scarred face as she walked on the right side of him. It didn't disgust her at all, and she wished she could have gone back in time and prevented that event from happening.

 _I can't change what happened, but he seems pretty happy with me around. I barely know him and I already want to move mountains for him. What an interesting situation I've found myself in._

Aisha smiled as she mused silently to herself.

"You seem deep in thought," Levaden commented, and Aisha chuckled.

"A little bit. I'm curious as to what it is exactly you're involved in."

"Funny you should ask, I'm still not so sure about it myself..."

That morning consisted of Levaden sharing the story of how he came to be travelling to Chorrol in the first place, starting with his arrest in the marketplace on the Imperial City. It had been entirely ungrounded, but they had whisked him off anyways and thrown him in a cell.  
Levaden touched lightly on his meeting with the now deceased Emperor of Cyrodiil, his escape from the prison, and then it ended with him finding Aisha in the grass near Chorrol. It was a tale she had heard and experienced many times now, but always in different ways each time. This was by far the best version of all. She still listened with great enthusiasm.

* * *

Together the pair travelled comfortably, making good time, with the warm sun on their backs. Levaden had decided that travelling on the main road, although a longer route, was much safer than trying to trudge through the unbeaten path. There were far too many prey animals that roamed the land, from small grey wolves to giant brown bears and other more questionable creatures.

Aisha had to agree, as she knew about the Minotaurs and spriggans and magical beings that occupied Cyrodiil as well. She couldn't fight worth beans and had no magic spells to her name. That little thought frightened her a bit, but she kept silent.

By noon they were ready to stop and catch their breath. They wandered off the path a bit and sat down in the soft grass to eat some bread and dried meat for lunch. They shared a waterskin, and within a few minutes Aisha was already feeling much better. She had travelled more in half a day with Levaden than she had in a whole month back on Earth, and she knew she'd feel sore later on. She wasn't looking forward to that part.

"Do you remember any of your family?" Levaden inquired curiously, making conversation while they ate.

"Oh, yes. I remember my parents," Aisha responded thoughtfully between bites, "I don't have any siblings.

"They're probably worried about you."

Aisha hadn't thought about it until now. She wondered if they knew she was missing, or what had happened in that situation. She mulled over that thought while anxiously chewing her lip, and Levaden picked up on it.

"Sorry," he continued, his brow furrowed. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay." Aisha sighed and brushed a few crumbs from her shirt. "It'll be alright."

Once they had finished eating, the travelers continued down the main road for the rest of the day. They talked about various things, mostly avoiding stories of childhood and family for both their sake.

It was beginning to get later, and the sun was just starting to make its descent, when Levaden made a decision.

"I know of an Inn not far from here, we'll stay there for the night. I don't have any gear for camping."

"Sounds good."

They continued walking for a couple more hours until the sun was almost completely dipped behind the mountain. In the distance Aisha could make out the shape of a straw thatched roof Inn. It was humbly small, but light spilled warmly through the windows, and it looked inviting nonetheless.

Wawnet Inn was a small establishment, but they had plenty of food and drink to go around, and several rooms to stay in if you needed. However, it wasn't The Oak and Crosier.

"I have one room for the night, sorry folks."

Nerussa smiled at them apologetically from behind the bar.

"Well we'll take it anyways," Aisha responded firmly, and Levaden shot her a sideways glance before agreeing as well.

"You don't mind? The bed is probably tiny." Levaden inquired quietly as they made their way to their room.

"It's just for _sleeping_ ," Aisha responded slyly, and Levaden laughed.

"True. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I'm not, and if I were I'd say so."

"Well that settles it then. We'll take the room."

With that matter solved, Levaden dropped his pack off and removed his armor as per usual schedule. Then the pair returned to the main area of the Inn and found an empty seat.

Other patrons occupied the surrounding tables, most of them already well into their drinks. Levaden waved down the sole server in the room and ordered them both an ale as well as whatever was on the menu for dinner that night. Then they sat there just like the night before, content to just talk. In the dim candlelight of Wawnet Inn, they drank and ate until they were stuffed. Aisha couldn't believe how good the food was in Cyrodiil. She knew it looked appetizing on a screen but in person it was entirely different.

Both Aisha and Levaden lingered downstairs until they were almost the last people left. They were both silently nervous about sleeping in the same bed, even though Aisha had firmly said she was okay with it. Levaden hadn't been within close vicinity with a female for quite some time, and even though it wasn't a romantic situation, it was still very intimate. It really was just to sleep, but he was still nervous.

Aisha stifled a second yawn, and Levaden had to admit defeat.

"Shall we?" He asked quietly, and Aisha nodded.

She followed close behind him as they rounded the corner and returned to their small room. The room itself was small, but the bed was a double, and for that they were both grateful. Aisha sat down on the bed and removed her leather shoes, groaning quietly while she rubbed her sore and blistered feet.

"It gets better the more you travel," Levaden commented, and Aisha nodded in agreement.

"I'm not used to walking so much, but even being sore, I've enjoyed every minute of traveling."

"I'm glad to hear. A lot of women I know are very against travelling unless it's by a horse drawn carriage."

Aisha laughed. It was a bright laugh, and it bounced off the thin wooden walls of the Inn. The sound was music to Levaden's ears and he grinned.

"I'm not sure what kind of women you're used to, but I'm definitely not that kind of girl."

"I know you're not," Levaden responded warmly. "you're far more interesting."

Aisha blushed, and then she hastily busied herself with the bed. She pulled back the covers while Levaden knelt down and tugged on the strings of his boots and slipped them off. He watched as she climbed into the bed and scooted to the far side against the wall and laid down. This time he remembered to remove the tie from his hair, although the Elf had to admit he wouldn't mind if Aisha wanted to brush it again.

He hovered for a moment, and then lay down as well. Levaden pulled the covers up and tucked the open ends behind him so he was warm. Aisha lay in his view with her back turned to him and her braided hair sprawled out against the sheets.

"Aisha?"

"Yes?" Her voice called out, and the girl shuffled around so she was facing the elf. He peered at her in the darkness.

"Are you warm enough?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Aisha responded sleepily, and within a few moments she was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The next morning was a little more difficult. When Aisha woke up she knew with immediate realization that her entire body hurt. She was in such agony that she could not move, and instead lay there in the darkness, trying not to make a noise so she wouldn't wake up Levaden. He lay beside her, his back turned to her, and he snored softly in his sleep. But the aches and pain were too much, and she let out a little gasp as her arm cramped up from having slept on it all night.

"Hmm?" Levaden's voice rumbled sleepily, and he pulled himself up into a sitting position with a sigh. For a moment he sat there, his head bowed while he rubbed his eyes and the back of his neck. Then he finally turned to Aisha, and he realized something was wrong.

"What is it Aisha?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm just very very sore," Aisha responded, and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Oh no. Travelers aches. I have the perfect solution."

The Altmer threw their covers back and stood up from the bed. He wandered over to the table where his pack lay and rummaged around in it for a moment until he found what he was looking for. When he returned to the bed he held two small vials in his hands; one was green and the other was a bright shade of red. Aisha recognized them immediately as health and stamina potions. The sight filled her with relief.

"Drink up."

"Thank you," Aisha murmured, gratefully accepting the green vial. She managed to pull herself into a half sitting position so she could drink the potion without spilling it all over herself, and the effects were immediate. She felt clearer and invigorated almost instantly. The healing potion was her best friend, for as soon as she swallowed the sweet tasting liquid her body felt vastly different. It lessened her aches to a degree that she could now ignore them.

"Better?" Levaden inquired, smiling softly at her. The smile tugged at his scarred skin. It was not an expression he was used to doing.

"Very much."

"Good. I'll go get us some breakfast."

Levaden stood up once more. After securing his hair in a loose ponytail he slung his cloak on over his shoulders and left their bedroom for a few minutes. When he returned he had two bowls of steaming hot porridge. The smell of cinnamon wafted over to Aisha where she sat at the edge of the bed. Levaden handed one bowl to her, and then they sat in comfortable silence in their small room and ate their breakfast. It was simple but delicious.

Once breakfast was finished, Levaden busied himself with his armor and Aisha told him she would meet the elf outside. She was feeling immensely better after consuming both the potions and a hearty meal, and so she was itching to get outside in the fresh air. The air in Cyrodiil was different from home. She didn't know how to even begin to describe it, but there was something so pure about it.

 _This must be the air feels like when it's free from a shit load of pollution and toxins,_ she mused quietly to herself while waiting for Levaden. _I can't get enough._

Travelling with Levaden was a breeze. The two of them had only just met but they walked and conversed with each other like old friends. They continued down the main road for several days, and there were plenty of inns along the way to accommodate them. Levaden expressed his desire to get camping gear so they could save money in the long run, but he just didn't have the large enough lump sum to devote to it. He also had to find a merchant as well, which would most likely be in the Imperial City.

"I just wanted to get going after I escaped the prison. I didn't plan much. I was still in shock from meeting the Emperor and seeing him get murdered all in the span of a couple of hours."

"What was it like, meeting him?"

Aisha really wished she had been able to meet him before he had died.

"Uriel was... interesting. He had a presence about him. When he looked at me, it was like he could see right into my inner self."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Levaden sighed, "It was fascinating but kinda unsettling at the same time."

The sky was beginning to change, but it wasn't natural. They were nearing Kvatch. As they drew closer the sky, once blue, was tinged with an unnatural red tinge. Levaden looked concerned, but Aisha did not betray her secret to him. She had a feeling it would be just too much.

"Something seems off," the elf commented, glancing around. As they rounded a small cluster of trees and were nearing the beginning of the winding road to the city they were greeted by a small makeshift camp. People were moving about, some healers, some common folk, but it was total chaos.

"What..." Levaden's sentence trailed off as a frantic looking Altmer jogged over to them. His extremely receded hairline made him look comical, not to mention the fact he was waving his arms around like a lunatic. Aisha bit her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Turn back! Leave here! Run while there's still time" The man cried at them.

"Hold on..." Levaden started, holding his hands up. "What's going on?"

"Gods' blood, you don't know, do you? Daedra overran Kvatch last night!"

The Altmer shouted at them hysterically even though there were standing a couple feet apart.

"There were glowing portals outside the wall! Gates to Oblivion itself!"

"Oblivion?" Levaden repeated, stunned. "How could that be..."

"Go and see for yourself! Kvatch is a smoking ruin! We're all that's left, do you understand me? Everyone else is dead!"

The two Altmer spoke for a few moments longer, but it was hard to converse with the frantic man, and so they gave up and decided to head up there anyways. Levaden turned to Aisha with a concerned expression.

"I think you should stay here... I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to find up there."

"Okay, I won't argue. Please be safe."

Aisha wished to go with him, but knew what dangers lay beyond the hill, and she didn't want Levaden to worry any more than he already was.

"I will. I'll come back to you as soon as I can."

Aisha nodded, and after Levaden had handed his pack and cloak over to her and turned away. He quickly made his way up the winding road towards Kvatch with his sword drawn. The sky grew more and more red the closer he got. It looked like blood.

Not wanting to sit around, Aisha decided to make herself useful. She moved towards the tents and busied herself with helping the wounded. She handed out potions, soothed and comforted those who were in hysterics, and occasionally changed some dressings whenever asked.

A lot of time passed, too much for Aisha's liking. She couldn't tell if it was night because the sky didn't change from the deep red. If anything, it got a little darker, and a storm started to brew. However, she was pretty sure too much time had passed. She was beginning to get worried. She knew what horrors occupied the realm of oblivion, and the thought of Levaden alone in there made her shiver anxiously.

She sat on an old log for what seemed like forever, chewing her fingernails with her eyes glued to the road. Finally, she couldn't wait any longer. She needed to know what was going on. So, Aisha, despite having no protection for herself, walked determinedly up the winding path for what seemed felt like milesr; praying that Levaden was alright and would greet her once she got to the top.

The sky darkened more and more red the nearer she got, and she was utterly unsettled by the blood-like color. It was far deeper in person, and thunder echoed all around the area while she walked. Just as Aisha had rounded the last bend and was halfway up the last hill did she hear an odd hissing sound.

Out of nowhere a scamp came flying at her, it's arms raised with a fireball ready in the palm of its hands. First it swiped at her, and Aisha successfully dodged away, but she was too slow. The Scamp's long pointed claws caught her shoulder, tearing her blue tunic. Its claws sank into her flesh, and she cried out in pain. Several guards stood nearby, and one of them turned when she cried out. He shouted a battle cry at the Scamp, distracting it from her, and with one great thrust of his greatsword, the creature was killed.

Before Aisha could thank the guard for saving her life, there was a loud crack of lightning, and a wave of thunder echoed all around. Everyone watched as light dust swirled all around the Oblivion gate as the light faded, and a figure was tossed from it before completely going out.

The portal into Oblivion had been closed, and Levaden stood there, a sigil stone clasped tightly in his hands as he gasped for air. He was a little worse for wear, but he was alive.

After gathering his bearings, Levaden spotted Aisha, and so he ran over to her.

"Aisha!" He called out, coming closer.

It was hard to hear him over the loud whooping noises and cheers the guards were making.

"Why are you here?"

"I was beginning to get worried," Aisha responded meekly, looking down at the ground.

"Your shoulder..." Levaden noticed the dead Scamp resting nearby, and he frowned. "I told you it wasn't safe."

"I know. I'm sorry," Aisha whispered, feeling embarrassed.

Truthfully, If the guard hadn't been there to save her she probably would have been dead. It really dawned on her how reckless she had acted.

"Well, nothing to do about it now. You're hurt. Let's get inside the city. There's still more of these monsters lingering about, so stay close to me."

Aisha nodded, unable to say much more. After a brief talk with the captain of the guard, Levaden and the other guard members made their way to Kvatch's main gate, with Aisha close to his side.

They entered into the city to find it an absolute mess. There was nothing left to any of the buildings besides the temple, and everything that was flammable was on fire. There were scamps littered all over the place, and so they were forced to fight their way forward, their goal to reach the temple. Aisha watched breathlessly as Levaden swung his sword with ease. She was seriously impressed and made sure she stayed out of the crossfire the best she could. Once they had reached the chapel doors everyone clambered inside with sighs of relief.

It was oddly quiet inside, and after seeing the dealing with such bright lights outside, Aisha's eyes had to adjust to the dingy light cast from several clusters of candles situated throughout the main hall.

She remembered the first time she met Martin on screen fondly. As the young monk turned from the patron he was tending to, and greeted the newcomers, Aisha's breath was taken away as she spotted him. She always knew he was handsome but seeing him in person was entirely different.

 _He's beautiful,_ Aisha thought to herself, finding herself staring without a care. _That's not a word I use often for men, but... wow._

His features were soft, but masculine at the same time. His eyes were an even brighter blue up close, and he had an aura around him that just radiated caring and calmness. Wherever he went, people watched, soaking up his presence. Whenever he spoke, people listened with great enthusiasm. It floored Aisha, and for a moment she was too stunned to do anything but stand there like an idiot.

Levaden seemed to notice her gawking, and he gently touched the her back, prompting her forward.

"I have to find Brother Martin," he whispered quietly, looking around the room.

Several people cried quietly with their family members while other residents of Kavatch were being treated for minor wounds. It was a somber atmosphere inside the chapel, and Levaden was eager to get his task done and over with so he could leave.

"I think that's him," Aisha whispered back, her eyes still on the man they were looking for.

Martin noticed the strangers watching, and so he stepped closer.


End file.
